


Day Eight: First

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Some firsts for Keith and Shiro





	Day Eight: First

Day Eight First  
First Kiss:  
The first time they kissed was really an accident, they had been dating for couple of weeks and Keith was leaning forward in his chair harassing Shiro who was trying to do his work. The older teen finally looked up from his work so quickly that Keith didn’t have time to pull away and their lips just sort of connected for a spilt second before they both pull away blushing.  
“That was…” Shiro trailed off and Keith finished.  
“Unexpected.”  
“Yeah,” They look at each other for a few seconds then.  
“Want to try it again.” Shiro barely nods before Keith is practically in his lap, pressing their lips together again this time with more force and intent. Shiro shifts so Keith is laying down and he’s on top of him. They’re teeth clank against each other and Keith doesn’t really know what to do with his hands but all in all it’s an alright kiss. Shiro pulls back just has the door opens and Matt walks in their shared room.  
“Guys come on; I’m gone for thirty minutes and walk in on a bad porno.” Keith just stares at him, while Shiro apologizes. Keith doesn’t see why it’s not like it would have led to anything too steamy.

First Fight:  
“You need to stop acting like you’re my dad, because you’re not!” Keith yells not caring about the attention coming their way.  
“Maybe if you didn’t pull stunts like this I wouldn’t feel the need to.” Shiro shoots back.  
“Please if what I did was stupid what was that shit you pulled the other night.” Shiro takes a deep breath trying not to raise his voice anymore;  
“What I did was an accident.”  
“So what’s worse? Me knowing what I was doing, or you trying it on accident.”  
“Keith…”  
“I don’t want to talk about Shiro, because apparently I’m too young for you. So I’ll be by your room and pick up my things later.”  
“Is that all you do?” So much for keeping his anger locked down.  
“Excuse you?”  
“Runaway is that all you do? Because from what I gather you ran away from a lot of your foster families and then you ran from the system and now you’re running from me. It’s a yes or no question.” And Keith swings at him honest to god throws a punch, they carry on like that until the police are called. At that point both are bruised. After some interviews and no charges they’re set free not before they ask who Keith’s legal guardian is though.  
“I…Commander Holt from the Garrison.” It’s a stretch but he’s friends with Matt so hopefully not too big 0f one. They don’t talk to one another for at least a month until the tension settles and Matt locks them in a supply closet.

First I Love You:  
They’re out by the Shack when it happens watching the stars and talking conspiracy theories when Shiro suddenly blurts out.  
“I love you,” causing Keith to choke on his own spit.  
“You too.” It sounds pathetic compared to what Shiro just told him but a lifetime of trust issues will do that to somebody.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to make it weird.”  
“You didn’t you just startled me is all.”  
“Well still sorry.” Keith rolls over ignoring the sand that’s for sure in his hair and looks down at Shiro.  
“Don’t be has long has you mean it, it’s okay.” Shiro brings a hand up to Keith’s face cupping it. “For the record I love you too.” He adds before kissing him

First Time (Poorly written smut ahead you have been warned)  
They didn’t get a chance to have sex for the first time until they were Paladins. After a day of training and trying to figure out how to read Altean; Keith follows Shiro to his room, where he’s roughly pressed against the wall.  
“Been thinking about this all day,” Shiro says in his ear before biting down on his neck. “You always look so good and you don’t even try.” Keith moans loving how low Shiro’s voice is.  
“I want you to fuck me.” Keith says bluntly if not breathlessly. Causing Shiro to pull away and look at him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I was sure that night in the Shack but you made me wait.”  
“You were sixteen,”  
“And now I’m seventeen a whole year older. “ Keith says before confirming yes he’s sure this is what he wants. After they are undressed Keith is layed out beneath the Black Paladin and Shiro is just drinking in the sight of his boyfriend. After prepping the younger he finally slowly slips in.  
“Fuck, Keith, this is better than I imagined.” Shiro has had sex before but it was nothing compared with Keith speaking of Shiro comes to the realization that this is his first time. ‘Are you okay babe.” He asks stilling when he bottomed out. Keith gives a breathless yeah before Shiro starts moving slowly at first then faster when Keith starts to get more vocal about what he wants towards his climax his thrusts begin to get sloppy barely pulling out before pushing back at savoring the feeling of Keith around him. Keith cums with a shout and clenches around Shiro causing the older man to cum inside him. They lay like that before Shiro pulls out going to get a towel to clean them up.  
“Was that good?” He asks because Keith is quiet and almost asleep.  
“The best.”  
“:Love you Keith.”  
“I love you too Takashi.


End file.
